


Never Waste Good Whiskey

by Kitsu



Series: Keep on Boozin' [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alcohol, Crack, M/M, Shameless Smut, Weirdness, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-19
Updated: 2008-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu/pseuds/Kitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bars, grumpy Reno and Cid, alcohol and cigarettes. They’re bad for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Waste Good Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [x_cybergoth_x](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=x_cybergoth_x).



> Answer to x_cybergoth_x’s challenge. 
> 
> Written in the middle of the night, ergo, weirdage. Yeah, and I made Cid married to Shera.

Reno stared down at the bottom of his half-empty glass, where he though he might be able to make out some distorted shapes whirling around. Faces without names, all pointing and laughing. At him.  
  
He was drunk. Very drunk. And pissed.  
  
The world bothered him today. Well, it bothered him quite often, he was just having an extra crappy day.  
  
There he was, trying to do the good work, helping out with the rebuilding of civilization, but even so people still regarded him as a bad guy. He's never been bad. Well, not in that particular meaning of the word at least. Sure, he was wicked, sleazy and slightly mean at times. But he wasn’t bad as in evil. He’d never been, really. Just working for the wrong people. Not that Rufus Shinra was...wrong. It was more like he let his ambitions get the best of him. And that had led Reno to be one of the bad guys. At least that’s how the rest of the world saw it. He still had scratch-marks on his nose after the kid had tried to claw his eyes out down by the statue a couple of weeks ago. He’d tried as hard as he could to help out that day, but as usual Cloud-fucking-Strife had gotten all the glory. All **he** got was sideward glances and whispered accusations.  
  
_It wasn’t fucking fair._  
  
He slammed the now empty glass down on the bar and signalled Tifa to get him a refill. At least the ‘heroes of the day‘ knew he wasn’t looking for trouble anymore, and he could get wasted in peace by the bar in the 7th Heaven.  
  
Tifa smiled and handed him another beer. She’d seen him around enough to know when not to ask what had crawled up his ass and died, and left him in the solemn company of his liquid stupefier. Someone else hadn’t gotten the meme though, she noted when she saw one of her own team-mates cross over from the other side of the room. Well, bad for him if the Turk got a bit snappy. She’d seen him nail a guy’s head to the bar with the EMR even when in a better mood that today.  
  
Reno patted down his chest, searching for his cigarettes. They seemed to have magically disappeared, and he cursed in all 7 languages he knew. His nicotine being gone was about the only thing that could make the day any worse.  
  
Suddenly a hand reached over his shoulder, and offered him a cigarette out of a half-emptied pack. It was even his brand. Lucky! The voice that whispered in his ear wasn’t as equally welcome though.  
  
“What you looking’ so bleak for, Turk? It doesn‘t suit ya.” The hand over his shoulder stayed in place as the owner sat down on the empty stool beside him.  
  
_One of the hero-boys, eh? The airship pilot. Cid, isn’t it?_  
  
They’d had their run-ins in the past, and even fought side by side at times, but they’d never talked much. He really didn’t want to start now either, but he needed nicotine. Badly. So he swiped a cigarette from the offered pack, and stuffed it in his mouth. He turned to the other man, and looked annoyed at him until he offered Reno a light.  
  
“None of your goddamned business, captain,” Reno sniped as soon as he’d filled his lungs with the calming nicotine. He fell back in the chair, head tilting backwards, as he slowly exhaled. Smoke trailed slowly from the corners of his mouth, as he revelled in the feeling of quiescence coiling through his veins.  
  
“That bad, eh? That calls for harder stuff than beer.” Cid got Tifa to bring over a bottle of whisky and two glasses.  
  
“Why’re you still bothering me, yo?“ Reno was still leaning back, inhaling smoke as if his life depended on it. His eyes were closed in bliss, even though he still sounded more than a little pissed off. He wouldn’t let Cid ruin the experience of a really good cigarette, though.  
  
“Why? Well, because you look about as bad as I feel. Just nice to see like I’m not the only one feeling like shit.” Cid placed his glass a bit too hard down on the bar, and some golden drops splashed over the edge.  
  
“Shit!” He wiped up the drops with his sleeve. No need to anger Tifa and place himself in the way of her boobs---eh, fists of doom. He then refilled both glasses, and offered Reno the excess one.  
  
“Let’s just mope in companionable silence, shall we? Glare at everyone else, and curse the gods?” A smile grazed his lips, but it held a certain amount of melancholy to it. He stared at the surface of the bar, smile slowly fading away again.  
  
Reno tilted his head towards Cid and opened one eye slowly.  
  
“Whatever do you have to be moody about? Hero of the hour, man of the day, brave Captain Cid Highwind. You have your friends; the war heroes, Shera, well both Sheras if I don’t remember wrong, and the people of Gaia’s eternal gratitude.”  
  
“Try forgotten hero, the least famous one, perhaps with the exception of the robot. Heh. The hero with…well, martial troubles. Shera is hounding me for not ‘putting myself into harms way’ and ‘always getting into trouble’. How am I to be a hero when that woman keeps nagging me about it every second of every day? Can’t even go to work without her following me to the door with resounding ‘be safe’ and ‘don’t let that Reeve hound you into doing something dangerous’. It’s seriously beginning to grate on my nerves. Hells, I respect the ol’ girl, but this really can’t go on.” He bottomed out the whiskey glass before turning to look at Reno.  
  
“Oh, sorry, kid. Silence right? I won‘t bother you with me woman troubles anymore.” Cid grabbed the already half-empty bottle of amber liquor and poured a fair amount in his glass, before proposing a toast.  
  
“To moping and bad days.” He lifted his glass in a mock toast.  
  
“To under-appreciated good guys.” Reno smiled at Cid and toasted him. So he wasn’t the only one to feel left out. Interesting.  
  
“Oh, you feeling under-appreciated? That Rufus not paying you enough?” The smirk returned to Cid’s face, but it didn’t reach his eyes, Reno noticed. He really was feeling down.  
  
“Oh, more than Reeve is paying you, I’m sure. It’s not ShinRa that’s the problem, it’s the rest of the godforsaken population in this dismal city. They still treat me as if I‘m the same person that dropped the plate on them years ago. It wasn’t like I had a choice, yo. The day I became a Turk, I signed my soul over to the devil, and he was free to order me to do his work. And I do whatever he orders me to do if I wan to live.” Reno suddenly felt a bit defensive. Even though he’d just blatantly called Rufus a devil.  
  
_He **would** love that, the bastard._  
  
“I know, I know, Shit, I used to work for ShinRa, remember? Their methods of…persuasion is fairly famous. You tired of being viewed as a bad-guy? Don‘t expect people to change their opinions in mere months. Most people here still remember vividly what you did to their homes. But they also saw you fighting to save their children just a couple of weeks ago. Be patient, their opinion of you will probably change in time. People forget, and make new memories.”  
  
_Why is I trying to comfort a Turk, again? He just looks so lost…_  
  
“Easy for you to say.” The free alcohol had improved Reno’s mood slightly, and it had definitely loosened his tongue.  
  
“ Everyone sees you as their saviour. You could never do anything wrong. Well, except for with Shera, apparently.” He just couldn’t hold back a slight snicker.  
  
“Hah,” Cid chuckled lightly. “If it only were as well. Chocobo-head is everyone’s saviour. Perhaps Vincent and Reeve. The rest of us are just tag alongs. Most don’t even know our names. It’s Cloud’s friends, Cloud’s team-mates, Cloud’s helpers. You and me are just as bad off, I would imagine. Well, perhaps not. You did drop the plate on the city after all. That was some pretty fucked up shit.” The smile on Cid’s face took the edge of the last sentences.  
  
“Yeah, yeah.” Reno’s mood was improving slightly minute by minute. It helped to talk to someone who didn’t judge him for his past sins. Well, that and the free booze. Reno started to search for his cigarettes again, but still couldn’t find them. He swiped another from Cid, who only smiled. Reno guessed he knew just too well how bad nicotine-cravings could become, especially in the company of booze.  
  
“I know, I’m a bad, bad boy.” He smirked. “Now gimme booze, yo.”  
  
“Oya? How bad?” Reno could have sworn Cid was flirting, but he wouldn’t, now would he? The straightest damn man on the planet, lady-killer Cid Highwind, dashing captain of the Shera? Reno was intrigued.  
  
Cid filled both glasses from the quickly emptying bottle, and waved Tifa over for a new one. He grabbed the new bottle and stood up and stretched, revealing a section of toned stomach.  
  
_Nice! No,no,no… I’m not ogling Cid. Nope._ Reno shook his head and would have smacked his forehead on the counter, if that hadn’t been too damned obvious.  
  
Cid started to walk away, but motioned Reno to follow him. Reno was more than happy to oblige, the prospect of free booze outweighing the fact that he was wondering if he was starting to go crazy, drooling over straight guys. The two of them settled into a more secluded seating area, away from Tifa’s prying eyes.  
  
They’d dumped down opposite of each other by a table in a boot, the bottle of whiskey and the pack of cigarettes placed firmly on the middle of the table.  
  
“Soooo… Your woman’s bugging you, yo? Why d’ya keep here around then?” Not the subtlest change of theme Reno’d ever performed. He rested his head on his hands on the table surface. It was shiny, he noticed. Tifa tended the place well.  
  
“I owe her. She sorta saved my life, y’know. And I didn’t know, I only assumed she’d ruined my greatest dream without reason. So she hung around to make up for it, even though I treated her real bad for years. So when she gets on my nerves, I just act out somewhere else. Like right here. Tifa knows about our problems, so she usually let’s me drink myself senseless, and the calls for a cab to bring me home. Hell, I’m sure every cab-driver in Midgar knows of my marital problems.” He chuckled mirthlessly before looking at Reno again.  
  
“If the people of Midgar bother you so much, why do you stay around?”  
  
_Oooh, tactful._  
  
“I said so, I sold my soul to the devil. Well, not that Rufus is really that bad anymore. But once a Turk, always a Turk, ya know. You don’t retire, except from in a coffin. Just look at Vince, he’s the only one that ever got out. In a friggin’ coffin.”  
  
Cid almost choked on his whiskey, laughing until tears streaked his face. Reno was right though, Vincent Valentine was the only member of the ShinRa Department of Administrative Research to quit more or less alive. He **had** left in a coffin though, that much was true.  
  
”Also, I can’t leave Rude behind. He’d get fucked over by Elena in a minute. And I mean that literally, figuratively **and** metaphorically. After Tseng stated seeing Rufus, she decided Rude was a suitable new tail to chase.” Oops, he’d just revealed a major secret of the trade to someone on the other side. Well, former other side. To make it as a Turk you had to be gay. Well, at least bi. With the exception of Elena, who just had a major sister complex. Also, his boss was fucking the devil incarnate. He snickered. Damned his big mouth, he was really going to get into trouble because of it one day.  
  
”Soooo, you seeing Rude, is that is? Like regularly?” Conscious of it or not, Cid had been flirting, Reno realized. It made him smile. Maybe the evening good get a good deal better, indeed.  
  
”No, not really. It’s more of a ’I’m horny, you’re horny, let’s fuck’ thing. It’s just a situation brought on be necessity, nothing serious. It’s not like it’s especially easy to find someone else to hang out with when the rest of town hates your gut. And fuck no, I’m not doing Elena. Not unless she bought a strap-on.”  
  
”So… You…?” Cid blushed slightly, making Reno sit up and laugh outright.  
  
_Shouldn’t have done that, things are spinning… Oh, easy on the booze now if I want more out of the evening than becoming a drunken mess._  
  
”Yeah, I am gay, and yeah, I bottom, if that’s what you were trying to ask.” He leaned back and rested his hands behind his head.  
  
_Let’s see just how far we can take this…_  
  
”I love being fucked. Hard and fast or slow and easy, doesn’t matter, yo. You got a problem with that?” Reno quietly slipped off one of his boots under the table, while staring intently at the now furiously blushing Cid.  
  
”Nah. Shit, not at all. It makes for a hot mental show, actually…” Cid trailed of as Reno slipped his foot between Cid’s legs, firmly resting it in his crotch, curling his nimble toes around the hardening flesh. Cid nearly squeaked, but didn’t try to stop him.  
  
”Didn’t know you swung that way, Cap’n. What about the wifey, yo?” Reno continued moving his toes, stroking Cid through his pants.  
  
”Both ways.” Not grammatically coherent, but Cid couldn’t care less. Not with Reno’s very **skilful** toes doing what they were doing.  
  
”Shera knows. Got a deal going. Doesn’t mind as long as there’s no other women.” Cid felt even less articulate than usual.  
  
_But by Shiva, that Turk can move his toes._  
  
Cid leaned back into the seat, pushing his crotch against Reno’s foot. He was getting hard. Fast. If he wasn’t going to have to walk out of the joint with a very visible hard-on, he would have to stop Reno soon.  
  
_Huh… Didn’t know I had a thing for mopey redheads doing the drunk and disorderly…_  
  
He let a hand slip under the table, and slowly stroked circles on Reno’s foot, drawing a soft sigh from him. Reno hadn’t expected that, but it felt nice. He kicked off the other boot too, and placed both feet in Cid’s lap. Cid started rubbing Reno’s feet in earnest, and for a couple of minutes Reno just enjoyed the feeling of the semi-massage. The comfortable feeling and the heightened alcohol-levels in in blood lulled him into a comfortable drowse.  
  
When the bar’s lighting suddenly flashed three times, he startled and sat up. He quickly glanced at his watch, and furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
_Huh, closing time already. Did I fall asleep?_  
  
He looked at Cid on the other side of the table, who just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
”You drifted off, and you kinda looked like you needed the sleep, I didn’t want to wake you. Tifa came over to see if you were drunk out of your mind, but I told her you’d had a rough day at work. Hope you don’t mind.”  
  
Reno shook his head, both in denial and to check if the booze had wore of some. It had, the world wasn’t spinning anymore. He stretched his arms over his head, and sighed. The sleep had actually done him well. He’d have to thank Tifa for not throwing him out. And Cid, of course.  
  
”Wait here,” he told Cid, and stood up.  
  
He walked over to the bar, and waved Tifa over, and handed her a roll of gil-notes.  
  
”Here, for the tab. Mine **and** Cid’s. And can I have a whiskey-bottle to go, yo? I know, I know…. Not really legal. But who’s to stop you, hun? Sephiroth?” He smiled widely at her, knowing how his smile usually affected people.  
  
”Just don’t blame me if you get caught. And Reno… Do treat Cid right. I will smash your head in if you hurt him.” With that she handed him the bottle he wanted.  
  
Reno’s smile only faded slightly, as he turned and walked away.  
  
_Who’s gonna hurt who I wonder… It’s him that’s married, an’ all, yo._  
  
Back by the booth he reached out his free hand to Cid and waved the bottle he was holding in the other.  
  
”C’mon, you’re coming with me. You can borrow my couch for the night as payment for the foot-rub. I has booze, yo. And I think I have more cigarettes back in the apartment.” Where **had** he picked up that particular piece of bad grammar?  
  
Cid stood and straightened his clothes. He’d accept the offer, since he was still way to sober to go back home. Alcohol, cigarettes and a sofa sounded nice. And perhaps something more…  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Tifa called a cab for them, and they headed to Reno’s apartment. Somewhere along the way Cid’s arm had slipped around Reno’s shoulder, and Reno’s hand had slipped into Cid’s lap. A certain amount of sexual tension lay between them, but it was a comfortable tension. They both knew what was to come, so neither bothered rushing it. Just some stray touches, whispered words and hot breaths.  
  
Outside Reno’s building they got out of the taxi, and Reno paid the driver. Cid whistled. ShiRa really did pay Reno more than the WRO paid him.  
  
_Shiny…_  
  
Together they made it past the doorman, arms over each others shoulders, looking just about drunk enough. On the third floor Reno fished a card-key out of his pocket and opened the front door to his apartment. Inside they kicked of their shoes, and quickly shed their outer clothing.  
  
Reno was about to open his mouth to say something, when Cid grabbed him and pulled him close. Hot lips locked with Reno’s, his opened mouth giving Cid ample access. Reno stiffened for about a micron, before melting in to Cid’s lean frame. None of them was really taller than the other, so they fit nicely.  
  
Cid only pulled back for two seconds to ask; ”Okay?”  
  
Reno just nodded, and in the run of next few minutes he somehow ended up pressed snugly between Cid and the wall, Cid ravaging his mouth quite forcefully. He didn’t mind at all though. Not at all. Reno tilted his head, giving Cid access to his neck, an opportunity soon fully realized.  
  
Cid started nibbling and sucking at Reno’s neck, while his hands tore at Reno’s shirt, freeing it from his pants. Buttons were opened in a frantic pace, some popping out and rolling across the floor. Cid’s own shirt got no less of a rough treatment.  
  
_There goes that shirt… Never mind…_  
  
Reno moaned when Cid’s hands started roaming over the expanses of his chest, lightly grazing over dusky nipples on every opportunity. One of Cid’s thigh’s pressed in between Reno’s and Reno shamelessly used the opportunity to get some friction to his quickly hardening cock. He was moaning and writhing under Cid’s hands, pushing for more.  
  
Cid pushed Reno’s shirt and uniform-jacket of his shoulders, effectively trapping Reno’s hands at his sides. Then he sank to his knees, and quickly did away with the zipper in Reno’s pants. The light fabric fell weightlessly to the floor, leaving Reno fully exposed.  
  
_No underwear, eh?_  
  
Cid licked his lips at the sight before him. Reno’s hard cock pointed slightly upwards, standing nestled between bright red curls.  
  
_The carpet really matches the drapes. Huh…_  
  
He inhaled the heady scent of sex and Reno, it sending a shot of lust straight to his own cock. Slowly, he leaned in and licked up the pearl of precum that had beaded on the tip of Reno’s cock. It tasted salty and almost spicy, a lovely mix. He let the head of the cock slip between his lips, taking in more and more, until his nose nestled in the same red curls as he’d been admiring just seconds ago. Then he withdrew, letting his tongue put just the right amount of pressure on the bulging vein on the underside of Reno’s cock. Just before he reached the head again, he first let his tongue flick over the fraenulum, and then press slightly inside the tiny opening on top before starting over.  
  
Reno’s breach hitched, and his cock twitched in Cid’s mouth.  
  
_Where in Ifrit’s holy hells did he learn to do that?_  
  
Reno considered himself quite the expert cocksucker, but that little trick he didn’t know about. He’d have to file that away for later use.  
  
Cid’s mouth felt wonderfully hot, and lick by lick, suck by suck, hot breath and firm lips inched Reno closer to the edge. He didn’t want it to be over yet, though.  
  
”Cid, darlin’… Stop. Please.”  
  
Cid looked up, a slightly surprised look on his face.  
  
”Pocket…,” Reno panted.  
  
Cid quickly caught on, and searched through Reno’s pockets, coming up with a small container of lube.  
  
”You sure?” Cid was horny as hell, but he wouldn’t pressure Reno into anything.  
  
”Yeah, yeah… Hurry. I want to feel you inside…” Reno could be quite blatant when he felt like it. Which was…always.  
  
Cid just nodded and popped the lid on the container. Quickly he spread some of the cold liquid over his fingers, before dropping it by his feet. He slipped the head of Reno’s cock back into his mouth, while rubbing slowly over Reno’s tight entrance with his lubed-up fingers. He could feel Reno relax and tense up in turns as pleasure exchanged places with the slightly uncomfortable feeling of fingers entering him. Cid’s mouth more than made up for the slight discomfort though, and Reno finally relaxed.  
  
Cid slipped one finger inside Reno quite easily, and soon another one followed. He scissored them hastily, as he was starting to feel need build up in himself too. He wanted to be inside Reno, and quick. When he felt that Reno had been loosened enough to take it, he backed away and dropped his own pants hurriedly.  
  
Cid backed Reno completely into the wall, and lifted him, making him step out of his discarded pants. Reno placed his arms around Cid’s neck, holding on hard, and slung both legs around Cid’s waist.  
  
_Mmmm, agile… Well, those long legs of his has to be useful for something._  
  
”C’mon, Cap’n. Do me, yo.” Reno sounded smugger than someone in his position had any right to be, but hard, fast, up against the wall was more than okay with him. He didn’t mind. At all.  
  
Cid smiled and guided his cock to Reno’s entrance, not really caring to be gentle anymore. He needed, wanted, would have. In one quick stroke he pushed all the way in, falling forward and resting one hand on the wall beside Reno’s head, the other supporting Reno. Hard, but steady thrusts set the pace.  
  
Reno felt burning hot around him, and his eager moans drifted past Cid’s ears with every thrust. Cid buried his head in the nook of Reno’s neck, breathing in the pure sex that was Reno. He couldn’t imagine how anyone could ever last especially long while fucking Reno, him being way to hot, way to eager and way to loud. He felt exactly like what Cid imagined bliss to be, and he imagined he could drown in him, loose himself. He didn’t want it to be over, but in the end it would be and he would have to go back to Shera. As a result he slowed down the frantic pace, intent on savouring every last second with Reno instead.  
  
Quick, hard thrusts turned into long, slow strokes, and Reno didn’t mind that either. It was just as good. Instead of the hard jabs at his prostate that had been threatening to bring him over the edge much to soon, it was now stroked gently, sending wave on wave of hot rapture surging through his veins to collect in the pit of his stomach.  
  
Reno moaned. Like a 2-bit whore. And he loved it. Loved the feeling of being filled. Loved the slight sting of pain mingled with the pleasure. Loved the bruises forming where his bones knocked into the wall, and the bump on the back of his head from knocking it to hard into the wall when a sharp wave of pleasure shot through him. Loved the smell of cigarettes and motor-oil Cid gave off. It was all lovely.  
  
Even though the took it slowly, Cid soon felt himself closing in on his limit, and he slipped a hand in between their bodies to capture Reno’s hard cock in a firm grip. Unyieldingly he stroked it in time with his thrusts.  
  
Reno couldn’t hold back anymore, and he started clawing at Cid’s shirt, gripping it hard, almost to the point of tearing. His head lunged back and connected a bit to hard with the wall behind him, but he didn’t sense it at all. All he was conscious of was the liquid pleasure racing through him, and with a yelp he came all over Cid’s fingers, shaking heavily.  
  
Cid rode out the waves of Reno’s climax, before pushing in sharply a few more times, and came hard himself. Exhausted they both fell to the floor in a heap of sweaty naked skin, tangled limbs and discarded clothes. Breathlessly, they lay there side by side, until Reno started laughing.  
  
”What?” Cid scowled at him.  
  
”Nothing really. I just realized I wasted my money on that bottle of whiskey. Was going to get you drunk enough to seduce you. What a waste, yo.”  
  
Cid roared with laughter, and would have doubled over if he wasn’t lying down.  
  
”I’m sure we can put it to use anyways, stupid. You don’t waste good whiskey. **Ever.** ”  
  
~~~~End~~~~


End file.
